eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Final Blow
| nextlist = subquest: Time Is Short| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *This quest and the series leading up to it are colloquially referred to as "Tradeskill or Crafting Epic 2.0". It has several prerequisites including the first Epic (listed below) and this final quest takes much longer to complete than the average quest series. *You will need 500 gathering to gather the Arcanna'se precious metal **''Note:Equipment and tools count towards the 500, that means you can do it with 475 Gathering skill +25 from the pudding earring.'' **''You can use the node for the metal and just click the node over and over for the skill ups if needed.'' *You need to have completed The Proof of the Pudding for Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok to speak with you in Bathezid's Watch *Crafting the Overseer's Shield and Sword using a forge, you will need the following: **5 Thaumic material **6 Splitiron Ore **6 Bornite Nodule **6 Umbrite **10 Thaumic Coal *After you complete this quest you will get mail telling you to see Scribbleclaw in the Twark encampment to upgrade your tradeskill cloak to the prestige version. Steps #Speak with Shanks in Twark at #Return to Brytthel in Nye'Caelona at #Consult the knowledge of sarnaks ##Speak with Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok in Fens of Nathsar at at Bathezid's Watch ##*''Note: must have completed The Proof of the Pudding'' ##Receive a book with missing pages depending on your Tradeskill class at the end of the conversation ##*The Art of Killing Iksar (incomplete book) (Scholar) ##*Dag the Blasphemer (incomplete book) (Outfitter) ##*The Legend of Dalnir (incomplete book) (Craftsman) #Find enough information to help me create a recipe #*Complete the Collection depending on your Tradeskill class, then turn it in to a Collector. # The page below for The Legend of Dalnir (Craftsman) gives location tips for all classes. #*The Art of Killing Iksar (Scholar) #*Dag the Blasphemer (Outfitter) #*The Legend of Dalnir (Craftsman) #**''Note:While most pages are trackable ground spawns(even numbered pages), some require clicking bookcases(odd numbered pages). The trackable ground spawns will require having the Earring of the Solstice'' #**''Note:If you delete the quest after completing the collection, you won't be able to complete the collection again. You will need to speak with Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok in Fens of Nathsar at at Bathezid's Watch, once more to receive your class recipe for the next step.'' #**''Note: you must turn in the collection to update the quest! #I must work with other artisans to gather the items I'll need to enter Dalnir's crypt. ##The recipe you receive from the collector will depend on your TS class ## Illusion: Mummified Ganak Noble - for Alchemist or Sage or Jeweler ## Incense Dispenser - for Carpenter or Woodworker or Provisioner ## Overseer's Sword - for Armorer or Weaponsmith or Tailor ## Overseer's Shield - for Armorer or Weaponsmith or Tailor ##*''Note: You will need at least one of each of the above before proceeding. All of these are freely tradable. Either purchased from the broker, Use the crafting commission system. Have Alts or Guild mates craft for you etc... Just make sure the quest updates to the "enter Crypt of Dalnir" step before proceeding after you have at least one of each of the listed items in your inventory. #Enter the Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Tradeskill) at in Obulus Frontier near Twark (use the Twark Transport Totem to get there swiftly). #Find and speak to Haggle Baron Dalnir. To do so, do all of the following first: ##Turn the statue on the right ##*Use the Illusion: Mummified Ganak Noble to get past the iksar. Note: doing this before turning the statue might bug the zone. If so, cancel the illusion and start over. ##*Drag the incense to a hotbar. Use the Incense to kill the ghosts. It only works within 12m of mob, but note that the aggro range is about the same. If you target the mob and stand at 13m from it and cast the incense at them, it will work. Or you can lay down a trail of 1-3 incensers and run up to them then quickly away to drag them over the incense. ##When you reach the first hallway, destroy the wall inside the alcoves at (see example image), enter the hidden room, and destroy the obulus vase to receive a crypt key. Note that the vase can be in either alcove. ##Go through the left door and down to the goo area. Fish in the "accumulation of goo" till you find overseer's key. Accumulation of goo are trackable with Track Harvestables. ##*''Note: the green slime water will kill you'' ##*''Note: if running reduced graphics, the "accumulation of goo" *WILL* be invisible, look for the Hand icon to find and then Fish for key. Turning up Options.Display.Model Detail.Level of Detail Bias will make them easier to see as well.'' ##*''Note: Make sure you get the on screen update that there are floating chunks in the goo else you will not get the key. #Go to the door at #Place the shield on the shield stand and the sword on the sword stand . #Go through the door and speak with Haggle Baron Dalnir #Craft Rune Conduit #*The Rune Conduit must be crafted at one of the three Dalnir's Forges in Dalnir's room, and requires items from the two side-rooms: #**imbued tynonnium - imbued tynnonium in room on R/west #**Dalnir's smithing hammer - from Dalnir's work chest at in room on L/east. #**dust of ethernere - from small bag on a table in room on R/west. #**blessed water - from "container of water" in room on R/west. #**2 Dalnir's infused coal - from "a bin of infused coal" in room on R/west #Return to Brytthel in Nye'Caelona at #Before you enter Arcanna'se Spire: Into The Spire (Tradeskill) make sure you have everything you need by reading the notes on the quest Time Is Short which you will receive at step 16.7 while in the zone. #Enter the Arcanna'se Spire: Into The Spire (Tradeskill) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep #There is an upper level find a way to access it. You will do this by repairing the broken portal and traveling through it to the upper level. ##Prepare the relics ###In the first room on the left is a broken portal, find a way to repair it ###In the library (second room on the left) is a scroll "Spire Portal Construction and Repair" at - random loc in the room The scroll has a golden particle effect. ###Craft 3 Spire Anchors with Arcanna'se Workbench at , *each requires: **Arcanna'se precious metal - found in the garden (inner ring) and requires 500 gathering (gain skill by practicing on the nodes here) **3 arcanna'se hardwood - found in the "Hardwood Shrub" (big green bush) in the garden **Candle wax - from the room in the far SOUTHEAST (not NE as claimed) , a candle on the table. #Replace the 3 broken spire anchor at #Use the portal to travel to the upper level #Speak with Queen Alwenielle at #Queen Alwenielle will give you the quest Time Is Short at the end of the conversation. Complete Time Is Short #Return to Brytthel Rewards *Blank Luclinite Rune *At least *Depending on Tradeskill class: **Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist **Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer **Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter **Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler **Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner **Cloak of the Grandmaster Sage **Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor **Cloak of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith **Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker *Achievement The Arcanna'se Crafter -